


The Hook

by MrProphet



Series: Mythic Moments [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Hook

The hook bites and I pull, dragging him up from the deeps. The boat kicks and bounces on the waves, dragged down and snapping up. Hymir cries out, telling me I don't know what I'm doing.

This is no accident, no chance; I know what I am fishing for.

He rises like the father of all islands, his coils encircling all Middle Earth, gore and venom pouring from his mouth to steam upon the waves and his tail wedged between his teeth.

I look into his eye and weather his inhuman hate, then I lift my hammer for the kill.


End file.
